


gotta get with you

by qiras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, Femslash, also there's some fingering there at the end, background finnpoe - Freeform, except it's fem!ben because, reylo femslash, specifically, the b99 au no one asked for, wherein ben is rosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiras/pseuds/qiras
Summary: breha solo recently came out to her squad as bisexual. and her squad is like her family. probably closer than her family, actually. which is why they're doing the family thing and trying to set her up with all their friends, relatives, and cousin's friend's roommate's dogsitters. she just wants the madness to stop.or she thinks she does, anyway.





	gotta get with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphiresunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresunset/gifts).



> for one of my favorite moms and a literal angel chole. happy birthday, babe! i love and stan you the mostest!!!
> 
> (also you requested femslash reylo like weeks ago so here you go lol)

“Are there any other announcements?” Sergeant Poe Dameron asks from the front of the room.

“Yeah,” Breha Solo says. She stands and hooks her thumbs into the loops of her belt, then looks around the room. “The next person who tries to set me up with someone will get a fist in their face.”

Poe blinks at her. “Is that all?”

“Yeah,” she says. “Thanks.”

And then she sits back down.

“You know,” someone in the back of the room-- probably Phasma-- mutters, “for Solo, that was practically warm and fuzzy.”

Personally, Breha quite agrees. Her coworkers should know by now that she doesn’t like others involved in her personal life. They were fortunate, really, that she was kind enough to not threaten something much worse.

So later, when Commander Holdo calls her in, she really can’t see what the problem was. “Yes,” Holdo says, “I understand that it’s a little difficult for you to have all these people in your space. You know I am a private person myself. However, they are excited to have a small glimpse into your life as well as doing their best to demonstrate their support.”

“Which I understand. That’s why I only threatened to punch them,” Breha says, arms folded over her chest. “I wasn’t even planning on knocking anyone out.”

“Yes,” Holdo says with a nod. “Very reasonable. However, perhaps next time, you could,” she shrugs, “simply request they not attempt to set you up without threatening physical violence?”

Breha hums. “Hadn’t occurred to me.”

A small smile graces the Captain’s face. “No, I suppose it hadn’t. Well, that’s all I needed to discuss with you.”

Breha exits the office without a single further word.

 

 

Finn watches her walk out and hisses, “Okay, everyone act normal.”

“Not going to work, Johnson.” Finn jumps and cautiously looks behind himself to see Breha, who has what Finn really really hopes is a look of slight amusement on her face. At least, it looks a little bit like she’s smiling. As much as Breha ever smiles, anyway.

“Hey, Breha, how’s it going?” Finn says.

“I can hear the fear in your voice. Were you trying to set me up with someone again?”

“No!” Finn says. “Don’t be stupid. That would be... stupid.” He closes his eyes.

“Very convincing,” Rose calls from across the bullpen.

“Shut up,” he tells her loudly, eyes still closed.

“Where’s the binder?” Breha asks.

Finn squeaks. “What... binder?”

Breha rolls her eyes. “Come on, I know you. I know there’s a binder.” She gestures towards Finn’s desk. “Let me see the stupid binder.”

“Fine,” Finn says. He opens a desk drawer and draws out a one-inch three-ring binder. Breha isn’t really one for religion or God in general, but she still sends up a quick prayer of thanks that the binder isn’t a three-inch, or heaven forbid, _four_. Finn opens the binder to several profiles of _people_.

Breha doesn’t like _people_.

She grabs the binder from Finn and takes the first profile out. “Kyle is a stupid name,” she says, depositing his file directly into the trash without further consideration. She pulls out the next one. “She likes soup too much.”

“W--wha-- bu--” Finn splutters. “It just says she likes soup!”

“I don’t like soup.”

That one, too, goes into the trash.

One after one, they’re rejected on the basis of increasingly ridiculous things until finally, Finn snatches back his precious binder. “Okay, I get it!”

“No offense, Finn, but you’re an awful matchmaker.”

“You kind of are,” Poe says, shamelessly eavesdropping from the desk across from them.

“Shut up, Poe!” Finn tells him. “But you didn’t have a plus one to the wedding, and it’s not like you _need_ to have one, of course, but-- I just wanted you to have options. In case you did.”

Breha’s arms are still crossed across her chest, but her mouth tightens a little bit. “I don’t need your pity dates, Johnson.”

“They aren’t pity dates!”

“They sound like pity dates to me!” Poe chimes in.

“Poe!” Finn shouts. “Shut the fuck up before I make you!” He turns to Breha. “Look, I just... I care about you, Breha. And I want you to be happy. And I thought maybe...”

The hard line of Breha’s mouth relaxes slightly to something softer, and she says, “I get it. But I don’t need anyone’s help, especially not getting dates. I hate blind dates.”

“Got it,” Finn says. “I will stay out of your love life. Mostly,” he adds in a low voice as he turns back to his desk.

And really... That’s as much as Breha can ask for. Her squad is a team, a family, and she likes that. She’s just... not used to it. Her mom and dad weren’t around much, she never knew any of her grandparents, didn’t have any siblings or cousins, and she was raised to be a very private person. So even though she’s been with the ninety-ninth precinct for several years at this point, it took her a few to adjust to the idea of having friends, let alone family.

It’s... _weird_. A good weird, but still weird. And she doesn’t really know how to work with it.

But Breha knows loyalty. She understands loyalty. And she’s loyal to her squad. So when Finn asks her to help with preparations for his wedding to Poe, she doesn’t hesitate to say that of course she’ll help.

She and Jessika need to pick up corsages. That’s all. That’s their assignment. Finn gives them an address and tells them they’ll meet his sister there and she’ll be going with them.

Simple enough, Breha should think. She’s caught murderers and taken down drug rings, been wrongfully imprisoned and released, even helped catch a mob boss. Meeting her friend’s sister to help get some dumb flowers for his wedding to their even dumber friend should not be a problem.

Until, of course, Breha sees her.

She’s probably the most beautiful girl Breha has ever seen in her entire life, all long legs and golden skin. Her eyes are gorgeous, huge and hazel and so bright. She’s just bright, everything about her is so bright, brighter than Breha knew a person could be. She smiles at them with stupidly perfect teeth and Breha’s eyes go wide. Then she runs a hand through her silky-shiny brown hair and Breha’s pretty sure she’s been hit over the head with a frying pan.

Jess is snickering a little, but strangely enough, Breha can’t bring herself to care.

“I’m Rey,” the girl says, and even her voice is bright, with a pretty English accent.

“Finn’s sister?” Breha asks dumbly.

“I mean,” Rey says with a small, tight smile that Breha doesn’t like, “not _legally_ , but yes, I’m his sister.”

“Um, it-- it’s good to, uh. To meet you,” Breha stutters. She sticks her hand out ( _too suddenly, too clumsily_ , her mind hisses) and Rey takes it with a much more comfortable smile. Breha likes that one.

“It’s good to meet you too,” she says, and a wave of butterflies punches Breha’s stomach. “Sorry, I don’t think I caught your name?”

“It’s Breha,” she blurts. “Breha Solo.”

“Lovely to meet you, Breha Solo.” 

She really likes how Rey says her name. She really, really likes how Rey says her name.

Rey turns to the other girl. “So you must be Jessika, then.”

“You can call me Jess,” she says. “Jessika takes way too long to say. In the time it takes to say my full name, I can already have sent at least two killer tweets. I’m a very efficient person.”

Rey laughs. Breha has to close her eyes for a second and breathe deeply. “Good to meet you too, Jess. Now, Finn has sent me an... updated list of the things he’d like us to get done, if you don’t mind being stuck with me for a little longer.”

“No, not at all!” Breha says quickly. “Let’s go!”

 

 

It’s simultaneously the best and most painful afternoon Breha has had in years. For one thing, by the end of it, she’s pretty sure she would marry Rey if she asked her too. For another thing, by the end of it, she’s pretty sure Rey doesn’t know she exists.

Well. Rey knows she exists, obviously, but Breha is quite certain Rey has no interest in her. She told Breha her leather jacket was cute, yes, but girls compliment each other all the time. And besides, Breha’s jacket is awesome. Any person in their right mind would love it. So that doesn’t mean anything.

And Jess spent the whole afternoon making less-than-subtle comments and casually forcing the other two women into conversation, which Breha loved and hated, obviously. It was really easy to talk to Rey, though. Everything just felt... natural.

Maybe part of that explains it, maybe it doesn’t, but regardless-- when Breha arrives at the precinct the next day, she strides right past her desk and toward Finn’s desk before slamming her hands down onto his desk. “I know I said no interference in my love life,” she says, “but let me see the rest of the files in that stupid binder.”

Finn hands it over.

Breha flips through the files desperately until she stops, stock-still, gaping down at Rey’s pretty smiling face staring blankly up at her. “You put your sister in my pity date pile?!”

“For the last time,” Finn says, grabbing back the binder, “they are _not_ pity dates! Besides,” he shrugs, “I thought you two would make a good couple.”

“Oh.”

“Wait...” Finn looks up at Breha suspiciously, then stands up and examines her face. “Are you... blushing?”

Breha snorts. “No! That’s ridiculous!” 

“Oh my God, you are! Come here, everyone,” Finn yells. “Poe! Rose! Hurry! Breha’s _blushing_!”

“Oh shit!” Rose yells.

Within less than five seconds, Breha is surrounded by a small crowd of people who seem to be less off-put by her glare than she would like. She turns, and Jess idly snaps a picture and says, “Twitter’s going to love this.”

Breha growls. “Everyone get the fuck out of my face right now or I won’t be held responsible for what I do.”

The crowd scatters as quickly as it had appeared. Finn doesn’t move though. Breha bares her teeth, and he still doesn’t move. Instead, a slow grin spreads over his face. “I... can’t believe you have a crush on my sister.” He’s smiling much too widely for Breha to feel comfortable. “You guys will be so cute together.”

Breha’s face stays carefully blank. “Even if I were interested in her, that doesn’t mean we’d start dating. She’d have to be interested in me too, doofus.”

Rey is beautiful, maybe the most beautiful person Breha’s ever seen. She could be an actress or model if she wanted. And Breha, with her too-big nose and sulky mouth and dark black hair and eyes and too-tall too-wide frame-- well, Breha’s been many things in her life, but she’s never been beautiful.

Finn’s grin only widens. “What makes you think she’s not?”

“Probability,” Breha answers.

Then Finn isn’t grinning anymore, but Breha doesn’t like this facial expression any better. It feels a little too close to pity, if you ask her. “Well, the wedding is in two days, so you can talk to her then.” 

She hums. “That means you’re going to force me into a position where I have to talk to her then because you haven’t listened to a word I’ve said to staying out of my romantic life.”

Poe, still listening to their conversation, hits her with the finger guns sign. “That’s correct! Wow, Solo, who knew you were that smart?”

Finn kicks his fiancee’s foot.

 

 

Breha hates weddings. Probably because she has “issues”. Maybe mommy issues. Definitely daddy issues. Certainly commitment issues. But she isn’t a goddamned therapist, and she isn’t about to pay one to tell her she’s fucked up; she already knows that.

This wedding has been... not awful. So far. Yes, of course Rey is there. She walked her brother down the aisle, which was actually pretty cute-- not that Breha would ever, _ever_ admit that to anyone. (Except maybe Rey.) And of course Rey looks gorgeous in her pretty, flowy light blue dress, her hair pulled up into a messy bun that looks more like just a pile of curls.

Breha wants to pull every pin from Rey’s hair and then bite her collarbone.

She’s sitting alone at the bar (open, thank God) when she hears someone come up behind her.

“What are you drinking?” Rey asks.

Whatever she’d been drinking, she definitely wasn’t drinking it anymore; she was choking on it instead. “Um,” she coughs, “sorry. It’s just whiskey, neat.”

Rey hops up onto the barstool right next to Breha and asks, “Would you like another one?”

“Sure,” Breha says weakly. She’s not used to this. It’s weird. She has a reputation for being tough, and untouchable, and Rey is not a threatening person. She’s strong, Breha’s sure; she looks athletic, lithe and muscled, almost a ballerina’s build. But Breha isn’t physically intimidated by her at all; for one thing, she’s a good five inches and fifty pounds heavier than Rey. For another, no one has physically intimidated Breha since she was nine. But all the same, around Rey, Breha’s... shaky. Her tongue gets tripped by her teeth and she’s not sure what to say. It’s still fear, she thinks, just a different kind.

Fear of rejection, probably. Just add it to her list of issues.

“Two whiskeys, neat, if you don’t mind, Snap,” Rey tells the bartender. Then she turns to Breha. “Well, what did you think of the wedding? That’s a normal question to ask at a wedding, I suppose.” She grins, and for some reason, it makes the little freckles on her nose stand out.

Breha wants to kiss them.

“I liked that you walked Finn down the aisle. It was cute,” she blurts.

Rey chuckles. “You can’t imagine how much discussion went into that,” she said.

“I might be able to. I do listen to Finn talk a lot at work.” Breha takes a sip of her drink. Her mouth is feeling uncommonly dry.

Rey laughs again, but a little louder this time, a little more... genuine. It seems to please the butterflies in Breha’s stomach, anyway, because she’s feeling a little more warm and a little less nauseous. “I suppose you do, don’t you?”

“I listen to everyone at work,” Breha mumbles. “They never shut up.”

Something warm brushes her hand, and Breha’s head snaps up to watch Rey place her hand on top of hers. Breha swallows hard.

“You’re really funny,” Rey says. Her smile hasn’t disappeared since she started talking to Breha. In fact... it seems to have... grown? Which doesn’t really make sense, but. Well. Breha isn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth like that. “Finn never mentioned that.”

“I can’t imagine Finn talks about me a lot.”

“Well,” Rey concedes, “not a _ton_ , but he’s mentioned you plenty of times.”

“All good things, I’m sure,” Breha says drily.

“Yes.” 

Breha’s eyes widen. “ _Yes_?” 

“Finn doesn’t often speak negatively of anyone, but he’s never said a bad word about you.” Rey’s smile has changed, still present, but softer, almost... intense. “And I know we don’t know each other exceptionally well, but I have to agree with his decision. I like you.”

Breha’s having a heart attack now, she really, really fucking is. That’s the only explanation for the blood rushing in her ears and the speed of her heartbeat and the flush in her cheeks. “I, um. I like you too.”

“No,” Rey says, and she’s not smiling anymore. The butterflies don’t like that. “No, not like that. I mean-- I mean--”

She cups Breha’s face in her hands and this has to be a dream, it has to be, but then Rey’s lips are on hers and she knows it isn’t a dream because there’s no way she could ever dream up something this soft, something this perfect.

Rey tastes like champagne, and she kisses like an angel.

Breha places a hand on Rey’s hip, settling it there fingertips-fingers-palm, and Rey sighs into the kiss, moving ever-so-slightly closer. She licks at Breha’s lower lip, and Breha opens her mouth for her with a soft groan. Rey sucks Breha’s lip into her mouth and Breha gasps.

Rey pulls back with a soft huff of laughter. “I like you,” she repeats.

“Yeah,” Breha says, finally smiling in a way she never has for anyone else, “I like you too.”

Rey stands and holds her hand out. “Do you want to come with me?”

Breha takes her hand. “Of course. Anyway.”

Rey leads them back to a small room and says unashamedly, “I really want to make out with you some more but I don’t want Finn to say anything.” 

“Heaven forbid. He might start to get _ideas_ about his ability to matchmake.”

“Oh, God,” Rey groans. She squeezes her eyes shut. “He didn’t make a binder for you, did he?”

“He did,” Breha says cheerfully, “but I’m pretty sure having a file for you in there was Poe’s idea.” She ducks her head and looks at the floor when she admits, “I didn’t need it. I liked you anyway.”

Then Rey’s hands tangle in her hair and she’s kissing her again, fiery and fast, burning brighter than any liquor ever could. Breha’s knees go weak and she sits in one of the chairs set up in the room (maybe it’s a classroom or something? She really doesn’t care), and Rey places her knees on either side of her hips and keeps kissing her. “This okay?” Rey murmurs.

“Yes,” Breha gasps. “Yes, fuck, yes.” And she kisses her back eagerly, hungrily, like it’s been ten years since she’s had a proper meal and Rey is the only possible source of food. Breha grips Rey’s hips and guides her down until Breha has a lapful of Rey, real and solid and warm against her body. Breha nips at Rey’s lower lip and Rey gasps, her hips jerking. “You like that, sweetheart?”

“God, yes,” Rey murmurs, dropping her mouth to Breha’s jawline, where she begins to pepper kisses, working her way down to her neck and collarbone, biting and sucking perfectly.

Rey’s warm center is pressed right up against Breha’s bared thigh-- bared because at this point, her dress is rucked up around her waist-- and she swears she can feel Rey dripping on to her. One of the hands on Rey’s hips drops to cover her stomach, and then her thigh. Breha’s hands are itching, aching to touch Rey, to see what it looks like when she falls apart, and she gasps, “Please-- please let me touch you, I want to touch you so bad, please.”

Rey wraps her hand around Breha’s wrist and guides it to her center. “Then touch me,” she says simply.

She does, hand slipping up under the waistband of Rey’s panties to cup her dripping cunt. “You’re so beautiful,” she murmurs in Rey’s ear as she parts her folds and presses her thumb to Rey’s clit.

Rey gasps and her head falls forward into the crook of Breha’s neck.

“That’s it,” Breha nearly cooes, pushing a finger inside Rey. “I’ve got you.”

“You’re perfect,” Rey gasps into Breha’s skin. “God, you’re so perfect.” Her hips rock into Breha’s hand and Rey bites her lip, breath stuttering.

“Not as perfect as you. Look at you, so close to falling apart. It’s gorgeous.” Breha watches Rey move with awe.

“I can’t believe,” Rey gasps, “how close I am, and we barely touched.”

“I feel it too,” Breha whispers. “Like we were made for each other.”

Rey whimpers out an agreement, hips rocking ever faster.

“Come on, precious girl, fall apart for me. I’ll be here to put you back together,” Breha promises, and Rey comes with a cry, shuddering against her.

“Oh,” she gasps, “oh my god.”

“Yeah, that was... crazy. I loved it.”

Rey smiles, and this has to be the brightest one of all. “Good. Me too.”

Then a look of dawning horror crosses her face.

“What? What is it?”

“I just realized,” Rey says, a slightly rueful smile on her lips, “Poe and Finn are going to know we left together. We are going to get so much shit,” she laughs.

“Will you go to dinner with me on Saturday?” Breha blurts.

“Of course,” Rey says with a pleased little smile.

“Then all the shit will be worth it.”

Rey kisses her again for that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i've never written femslash before, so i hope it was okay lol


End file.
